


First Kiss

by LouisBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bungalow, Caught, First Kiss, M/M, The X Factor, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis share their first kiss at the Bungalow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

About a week into being put into One Direction, Harry couldn't help but be drawn to a certain brown haired fringy boy. Of course, he liked all of the boys he was put into a group with, they were nice enough, but there was just something about Louis Tomlinson that drove Harry crazy and he couldn't put his finger on it. What was funny was that Louis felt the exact same way, but he knew what he loved about Harry.

Louis couldn't help but fawn over the younger boy. It seemed like every time he turned around he was lovingly staring at him or sitting on his lap or running his fingers through his beautiful curls. Oh yes, his curls. Louis loved Harry's curls. Louis knew that he probably shouldn't since he did have a girlfriend and what not...but...no. That wouldn't stop Louis from being with the lovely boy.

They were at Harry's stepdad's place. It was nice, and the boys were nice, and the food was nice, but Louis couldn't stop looking at Harry. He just couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried to pry his eyes away, he just couldn't. Every once and a while, Harry would catch his stare and Louis would feel embarrassed, but he would never look away and Harry would just smile. Harry didn't mind that Louis was staring at him, he was just happy to have the attention. Soon it was approaching one-thirty am and the only three that were up, were Harry, Louis, and Zayn.

Soon enough, though, Zayn had dropped off as well and was in his sleeping bag next to Liam and Niall on the floor. Harry and Louis hadn't even noticed, they had left the others a while ago to go up to Harry's room to find him some pajamas, but they had gotten distracted 'arguing' about the importance of socks. Once Harry had sweetly explained to Louis that he would not be welcome in his home without a pair of socks on his feet, Louis fluidly jumped on top of Harry bringing him down to the floor giggling the whole way down.

They rolled around a bit laughing and tickling each other on the floor and inevitably, Louis' fingers found themselves wrapped in think chocolate brown curls. Giggling again, Louis rolled himself on top of Harry and pinned his arms down straddling his midsection in one quick move. And then there was a pause. Not a long pause but long enough for both boys to lock eyes and just know what was coming next. In the short amount of time, Louis and Harry knew each other, they had already become really good at telling what the other was thinking.

Louis slowly started to bow his head toward the younger boy beneath him signaling what he was about to do. He was going so slowly making sure Harry had enough time to back out of he wanted to, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. The only thing Louis could think of was Harry's mouth. The way it looked when Harry was talking when he was singing...Louis could only imagine what it would feel like to kiss this beautiful boy, and he was getting ready to do it. In the moment he wasn't thinking about Hannah, his girlfriend, or the other boys downstairs, it was only him and Harry.

Finally when he was about an inch away, he closed his eyes and touched his mouth to Harry's in a gentle, sweet peck and then pulled back. He was searching Harry's eyes to see what he could find. What is Harry was mad at him now? All the while Louis was worrying, Harry brought his hands up to either side of Louis' face and pulled him back down so their mouths were together one again.

At first Louis was a bit taken aback and wasn't kissing Harry back at all, but he quickly recovered and started moving his mouth in unison with the curly boy who was trying not to smile so he wouldn't break the kiss. Louis ran his fingers ever so lightly down Harry's arms and back up again, making sure his mouth stayed connected with Harry's as the kiss heated up into a full out snog. The were only pulled out of their own little world when they heard a throat clear and two small gasps come from the doorway.

"Oh god!" Liam said turning away from the two tangled boys on the floor and covering his eyes. "We...we didn't..." Liam couldn't even finish his sentence. They two embracing boys reluctantly let go of each other and stood up facing the three boys who had just discovered their little snogging session.

"What uh...What are you guys doing here?" Louis asked trying to play it off like it was no big deal. He could hear Harry next to him trying not to laugh next to him at Liam who had had the best reaction. The other two boys had just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Uh, Niall heard some noises and you two weren't there. He woke us up to help find you...he was...worried about you..." Zayn tried to explain.

"Yeah! You could have been dead for all we knew! I wouldn't have done anything if I knew Louis was just trying to stick his whole head down Harry's throat!" Niall yelled and suddenly they were all laughing hysterically about Niall's choice of description words. Liam just shook his head and went back downstairs muttering something about ripping his eyes out with forks.

Harry and Louis just turned and smiled fondly at one another. The other two boys starting to feel unwelcome headed back downstairs to find Liam leaving the other 2 band members alone again in Harry's room where they eventually fell asleep.


End file.
